returning_from_the_immortal_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis
“With the gods in the sky, and the demons on land, the universe had determined the gods and demons to be separated. If gods are holy beings, are demons the lowly ones? If demons are superior, are gods the inferior ones? The universe is always moving, strength and weakness are hard to separate, Yin and Yang will eventually meet. When both forces gather, fusion occurs and the form of good and evil will coexist as one. This is the Dao of yin and yang……” This technique has 3 different names in throughout the book in chapters 1-21 it has the name of The Supreme Art of Quintessential Space. Then in chapters 22-26 it is called the Heavenly Art of Cosmic Origin. Finally in chapter 27 it is Called The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis. The Supreme Art of Quintessential Space was a mysterious cultivation technique unintentionally recovered by Tang Xiu at an ancient remnant of the gods and demons, and this cultivation technique was passed down from the Ancient era. It was said that during the Ancient era when heavenly energy was not formed yet, the world was filled with formless energy. The human race were like ants while the world was dominated by the god and demon race where their martial skills could move mountains and drain the seas. The ancestors of the god race had extremely powerful insights, thus their cultivation technique were mostly on cultivating the mind. On the other hand the ancestors of the demon race had extremely powerful physique, thus their cultivation technique were mostly on cultivating the body. Although the cultivation technique of both the gods and demons were extremely powerful, but it clashes with each other mutually, making it impossible to cultivate both technique at the same time. It was also because of the god and demon’s overly powerful cultivation technique that caused the extinction of both race, leaving behind only traces of the battlefield and fragments of secret techniques. The Supreme Art of Quintessential Space that Tang Xiu had found was claimed to be a supreme cultivation technique that allowed both the geniuses from the god and demon race to cultivate it. After getting the cultivation technique, Tang Xiu went frenzied with joy as he began studying the technique. However, after a 100 years he had no choice but to admit that he was unable to cultivate it. The reason was that this cultivation technique requires the cultivator to have his physical and mental state returned back to the initial point when the cultivator was given life, which means, returning back to the state when they were just a fetus. Not only does it require the body to be in the purest form, the mind also had to be in the purest form. This was simply impossible to achieve. Tang Xiu went into seclusion to thoroughly study the art for 100 of years, but he was still unable to find a solution to it. Out of disappointment, Tang Xiu threw the Supreme Art of Quintessential Space into his storage ring as if it was rubbish. He did not share it with his lover and close friends as he felt that it would be useless to them. Not only would it waste their time and effort, it may even result in cultivation deviation. But it was exactly this decision that caused his lover and close friends to breed hatred in their hearts and in the end joined hands to deal with Tang Xiu, causing his soul to be shattered and dying with resentment.